Forgive and Forget?
by GuardGirl31712
Summary: A Bemmett story set after Bay finds out about Simone and ongoing. Can Bay forgive Emmett for what he did?
1. Chapter 1

_Ch. 1 Forgive and Forget_

_*Bay's POV*_

I sat crying in my room as the dreaded words played through my head. _I hooked up with somebody._ It's been a few weeks since this happened, but I can't stop thinking about it. I have barely left my room. Now, that school's out, I don't have to leave. I remembered the fear and anger that I felt when he told me. Of course, he chose the perfect timing to tell me. I won't forgive him for this. I can't forgive him for this. The one solid thing in my life is gone. I got pulled out of my thoughts when my phone went off. Him. Great, fantastic. I would rather talk to a serial killer about my upcoming death than to him right now.

_Please, Bay. Just talk to me. _It read. How pathetic. I could barely look at the words on my screen. No reply, as usual.

_It was a mistake. Just give me a chance to explain. _Nothing.

_My head wasn't on right. I am so sorry. _Finally, just because I was so annoyed I replied.

_I don't want to talk to you. Leave me alone._

I need to talk to Daphne. I know, weird but it was true. She and I had become close so I figured I would talk to her, she would understand, or at least give me some advice. I found her downstairs in my kitchen. She saw me and instantly knew something was wrong.

"Hey, are you okay? You've been all depressed for the past few weeks" Then something flickered to her face, it looked like a light bulb just went off. "Emmett told you… about his night with Simone, didn't he?"

She knows! "Wait, you know! You knew this whole time!"

When did she- "Yeah, Wilke told me. That's what I was talking to Emmett about at prom." Splendid.

"Wilke knows too? Did everyone know but me? Does Toby know?"

"Yeah, Simone told Wilke at the video shoot. Well, more like Wilke found out. Yeah, Toby knows. Toby came up to Emmett after he told you and asked him what was wrong. Emmett told him. Toby broke up with Simone soon after. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Right now, I'm just so mad that I'm shutting him out. I was so mad at him after he told me that I threw the present he gave me, a helmet with my name on it, into a pond." Truth is, it felt good, powerful, but I regret it a lot.

"I'm sorry. I could talk to him if you want, or try. I don't promise to be nice to him"

"Oh, trust me; I would be mad if you were. You know what the most awful thing about this is? We were head over heels in love. We had our problems, but we were in love…and I still love him" I did, a lot. I missed him so much it hurts. However, those feelings were taken over by anger and hurt, then just depression. This is going to take a while.

_*At Emmett's House* Daphne's POV_

I knocked on the door. I was surprised it was actually Emmett who answered the door. He looked like he has gotten no sleep and has been crying. "You look like hell", I said jokingly. "How long has it been since you slept?"

Emmett shrugs, obviously not wanting to talk about anything.

"I know you're in an awful place right now, but I can't help but yell at you. You and Bay had this fantastic relationship, in love even, and you throw it away like this? Bay and I are starting to become friends and she is the only one that knows how I feel. You're my best friend, but I'm taking Bay's side on this. She doesn't deserve this."

"I wouldn't doubt it. _I'm _on Bay's side. Words can't describe how terrible I feel about this. I can't sleep or eat. It's killing me inside knowing that I hurt her that much. I love her… How is she?"

"Sad and pissed. She just sulks around, not leaving her room much."

Emmett nods, expecting that answer. I hate to see them both like this. Should I tell him? I guess the words that fell out of my mouth answered that for me.

"She really misses you, a lot… and she still loves you" Instant regret. Crap.

"She does?" Suddenly, his mood lightens up a bit. Crap again. What did I just do?

"Yes, but you _cannot _tell her I told you this. She will kill me."

"I have to see her." He runs out the door and leaves on his motorcycle, obviously ignoring what I just said. Bay is going to shoot my head off. Honestly though, they need to be together. Again, seeing them like this is terrible. They need each other, but Bay is not going to forgive him easily. I sighed and headed home, not knowing what was going to happen next.

*_Emmett's POV*_

I pull up to Bay's house feeling determined. It was weird being here knowing that I wasn't with Bay and knowing that whenever I see her I would be able to see her beautiful smile and kiss her soft lips. My thoughts were interrupted when Kathryn walked outside. I don't think she knows what happened because she looks happy to see me. Which was weird considering both of her children were involved in this.

"Oh, hi Emmett! I haven't seen you in a while. " Kathryn signed as she saw me, her happiness turned into confusion.

"Hey, is Bay home?" I signed, slowly, to her. She obviously doesn't know what happened. I thought she would have guessed considering I haven't been here in about 3 weeks.

"Yes, but I don't think she wants to see anyone right now. She's been pretty depressed lately and I don't know why. She won't tell me anything. Maybe you could cheer her up!" Yes, because I 'm the first person she wants to talk to. My sarcastic thoughts just made me think of Bay.

"Doubt it. I'll go talk to her."

I went upstairs, but stopped in front of her door. I didn't know if I could bring myself to knock on her door, but I really wanted to talk to her. I wanted her back so much it hurts. So, here goes nothing.

_*Bay's POV*_

Sulking in my room and listening to music. It has been my usual routine for the past week. Suddenly, someone is knocking on my door. "Come in!" I shout. Nothing. _Must be Daphne. _So I go over to open the door to see what she wants. Much to my surprise, it's not Daphne at the door. I haven't seen him since prom night. My heart ached just from looking at him. Holding back the tremendous amount of anger I said, bitterly, of course:

"What do you want?"

"I really need to talk to you. Just give me a chance to explain myself. I made a _huge _mistake. I completely understand why you are so pissed at me, but just hear me out."

"Okay, I'm going to stop you there. Let me talk first." I had so many things to say to him at that point. As he eagerly, and slightly reluctantly, awaited my response, I sorted out my words.

"What I don't understand is we were in love Emmett. This was the best relationship I ever had. You understood me and I understood you and you go and do something to ruin this? I'm not just pissed, I am beyond pissed. We were both trying so hard to make this relationship work. Also, you had me feeling that I ruined the whole relationship!" I was basically yelling at him. I wanted to just scream and shout my words at him, but I signed because I wanted him to understand how I felt.

"I know and no words can describe how sorry I am." Oh, sure. That's going to make me forgive you. Good job.

"Sorry is not going to cut it." I snapped.

"Please, hear me out"

I gave him a "go ahead but this better be good" type of looks.

"Bay, I know I hurt you. It kills me inside knowing that I hurt you. I can't stress enough that it was a _giant _mistake that will never, ever happen again. If I could go back in time a change it in any way possible I would. You have to understand that I wasn't thinking clearly that night. I don't deserve any excuses, but I really hope you can forgive me. I love you, Bay. I never stopped and I never will. I don't care how long it takes for you to love me again. I'll do anything, please"

I just stared at him, trying to think of what to say.

"You have to realize that you are a completely different person to me now," Tears started to fall down my cheeks, " I am never going to see you as the caring guy who would _never _do anything to hurt me" The tears wouldn't stop, "I wouldn't think of forgiving you for this"

His face becomes one of sadness and defeat. Something in me caused me to soften. Was it sympathy?

I can't believe I'm doing this after all the hurt he has caused me, but I had to. I love him and being without him is hell, pure hell. Here goes nothing.

I touch my hand to his face; look at him straight in the eye and said,

"But I am" He seemed surprised, then just smiled. I was happy to see him smile, I made the right choice, I was certain. It was going to be hard, but I wasn't going to give up on this relationship. I thought back through all of our moments that defined our relationship. All of the things we went through, all of the obstacles we faced that made our relationship what it is. Learning to sign, Daphne, Melody, getting arrested, Angelo, Ty, the custody battle, and this. I leaned in to kiss him, the first time in forever, and it made me remember why I fell in love with Emmett Bledsoe. In that moment, nothing else mattered except that I had love in my life again and I was never going to let it go. I know he is not going to make this mistake again. I'm not just going to pretend like this didn't happen. He has to work ten times harder than anyone to regain my trust.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Hello! Sorry the first chapter was a little short, this one is longer. I hope to make the continuing chapters this long or longer. I don't know how long I'll continue. I guess until I feel like stopping. Keep reviewing! I love feedback

_Ch. 2 Moving Forward *Bay's POV*_

It's been about 2 weeks since I forgave Emmett. It feels great to have him in my life again. It's almost gotten back to normal. I don't fully trust him again and I don't know if I will, but I'm happy. There isn't fighting because our relationship is fragile and we don't keep any secrets, we tell each other everything. It's healthier now. Things have gotten a lot more heated lately, which I love. Like the other night, there was one heated make out session in his room. I knew we weren't going to go all the way, because we hadn't talked about it. I remember it very clearly. It started off normal, just talking in his room. His mom wasn't home, even though we had come to terms, it was still a good thing. As I was talking, he kept giving me this look like, "I'm the luckiest guy in the world." "What?" I asked he just shook his head and said "Just thinking about how gorgeous you are." I blushed and smiled at him. How does he do that? He leaned in for a kiss and I was happy to oblige. It started soft, then slowly deepened. He rolled over so I was lying on my back. He placed one of his legs between mine and the other was on the outside. He kissed down my neck and I giggled when he got to my favorite spot. His hands were on my hips, his thumbs just under the top of my jeans. My hands were around his neck as our lips moved in synchronization. This lasted for a while, until we finally stopped and I fell asleep in his arms. Waking up next to him is the best feeling in the world. I went home that morning in the happiest mood, not caring about the lecture I was going to get from my parents.

"Bay, can you help with decorations?" I heard my mom yell from downstairs, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Ok! Be there in a second!" I yelled back. I texted Emmett, _Mom's putting me on décor duty, wanna help?_ Today is Toby's graduation party. I'm worried because Simone is coming and Toby still doesn't know about her and Emmett. Plus, Emmett and Simone are going to be in the same place. That is going to be super awkward. I don't think she knows that I know. Oh, well. I guess we'll see what happens.

_Sure. Be there in a few:) _I smiled at his response and went downstairs to help.

"Hey, honey?" My mom asked as we were putting up streamers.

"Yes?" I asked a little scared of what she was going to ask me.

"Emmett came over about a week ago and that was the first I had seen him in almost a month, since prom actually. Did something happen between you two at prom or something?"

"Uhhh, yeah we had a fight, but we're fine now." I lied, knowing that I couldn't tell her what actually happened. She would freak.

"It must have been a pretty big fight."

"Yeah, I guess." Not being able to take this conversation anymore, I went to get different color streamers. Then I felt very familiar arms around my waist and very familiar lips kiss my cheek. "Hey you, I didn't hear you pull in." I said to him when I turned around. "I parked down the street. Need help with anything?" He asked. "Ha, no. I just wanted to see you and I couldn't wait until the party actually started" I said, winking at him. He laughed a silent laugh and said "With that…" and he closed the space between us, encircling his arms around my waist. Our lips met, gentle but with a little bit of force behind them. His hands travelled from my waist to him gently caressing my face. Simultaneously, I moved my hands from around his neck down to his hips, my hands slightly under his shirt, my fingers hooked to his belt loops. His tongue slightly touched my lower lip, making me smile into the kiss. I was lost in his lips until I heard someone clear his throat. It was Toby. "Alright, lovebirds, no need to rub it in." "Sorry, Toby" I said smiling at him. He rolled his eyes and walked away. I just remembered I had something to tell Emmett.

"Oh, hey I have to warn you" He raised his eyebrow, letting me continue. "Simone is going to be here. I know how you feel being around her and I thought you should know. We can avoid her as much as possible." He feels really awkward around Simone, like really awkward. He told me this a couple days after we got back together. He sighed deeply and said "I'll be fine, just as long as I have you with me." I smiled and said assuring, "I won't leave your side", and kissed him on the cheek. "Wait, why is she coming? I thought Toby broke up with her after finding out." "I don't know" I answered, "Maybe she wants to see if Toby will forgive her. I doubt he will. He told me that they didn't have the love we shared and never would have." He smiled, "It's true, not many people do." and kissed my forehead.

_*Flashback*_

_It was the next day after I forgave Emmett. I was just sitting in my art studio, thinking about my life. My phone went off and I smiled at the name that popped up. "Meet me at the park in 10?" it read. I sent my reply and got up to leave. I ran into Toby on my way out. While he was here, I decided to ask him the question that's been on my mind. _

"_Hey, Toby?"_

"_Yeah?"_

_I hesitated a little, "Why did you break things off for good with Simone?"_

"_I guess because we didn't have the unbreakable love that you and Emmett share, and we never would have." He shrugged and walked away. I looked after him and smiled, knowing the answer was true._

We continued to put decorations up and talking and laughing until the guests started arriving. My parents went all out for this party. We have a DJ, catering, tons of activities. No one could get bored here. "Oh, another thing I have to tell you." I paused, "Basically, my whole entire extended family is going to be here and my mom may or may not have mentioned that I have a boyfriend" I said cautiously. Emmett gave me an "oh no" look. "It'll be fine, I promise. I'm here. I'm not leaving you side, remember?" I winked and smiled at him. He pulled me into his arms, well one so he could sign, and said, "You're the best. I love you" I smiled, "I love you too, now let's go meet my entire family!" He silently grunted as I pulled him along. When we passed the DJ/dancing area, he stopped me. "Wait here" he said and went up to the DJ. All of a sudden I heard loud music playing. He pulled me into the center and we started to dance. I didn't care that we were the only ones dancing at the moment; it was the most fun dancing I've ever had. Of course, after we started dancing everyone else poured onto the dance floor. Everyone was having such a great time. Emmett and I went around and met a lot of my family. Of course, the typical things said were, "How do you communicate?" "Is it difficult?" or "Wow, I could never do that, you guys must really love each other" and so on and so forth. I got annoyed but we stuck through it, answering honestly. However, overall, people liked Emmett and I was glad.

"Bay?" I heard a vaguely familiar voice. I turned around to see who it was. It was my cousin, Emily. She's about the same age as me. We used to be really close when we were little. We were inseparable. "Hey! How are you?" I said as I hugged her. "I'm doing well, you?" She said, eyeing Emmett. "I'm good. This is my boyfriend Emmett." I said. I'm signing, of course. Emily is looking at me like I'm some kind of freak. "Yes, he's Deaf. I met him through the girl I was switched with, Daphne, who is also Deaf. She's here somewhere. You should meet her considering she is actually related to you." I said with a smile. I really just didn't want to talk to her anymore. "Sure, I'd love to meet her." Thankfully, I spotted her talking to Toby. I waved her over. "Hey, Daphne this is my—your cousin, Emily." They shook hands and Daphne said, "Nice to meet you" and they started to talk.

Then my phone rang. I excused myself to answer it. "You're here? Perfect, I'll be right out." I laughed at Emmett's confused expression. "I have a surprise for Daphne. She was there through the whole you and me situation so I kind of owe her. Come with me, I'll show you what I mean." I led him to the drive way. I saw Wilke get out of his car. "Hey! Glad you could make it!" Emmett looked at me, shocked. "How did you get Wilke to come?" He asked. "I called him out of his school saying he had a 'family emergency'" I explained. "Wow, Daphne is going to be so surprised." Wilke said, "You guys still together?" "Yes" I replied "but he told me everything." "And you just forgave him?" "Yes" I replied again, "It took me a while, but I did. It's what happens when you're in love. You work things out." I said, the whole entire time looking at Emmett. God, I was lucky. "Well, do you want to see her?" Wilke nodded and I led him to the backyard. Wilke went up behind Daphne and covered her eyes. I was so happy to see the biggest smile on her face when she turned around. "Wilke!" She exclaimed, jumping into his arms.

"She looks so happy," Emmett said, "you are truly an amazing person." He smiled at me and pulled me into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck as the kiss deepened and I forgot that we were surrounded by people. He pulled away and laughed at my sad expression. "There will be more of that later, I promise" he said and I regained my happy attitude.

Just then a slow song started to play. Emmett smiled, took me by the hand and pulled me to the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my head on his shoulder. My eyes started to tear up, not because I was sad, but because I was happy. Emmett noticed my tears and was immediately concerned. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing" I said, "I'm happy, really happy. I missed this so much." "Me too." He said and we continued dancing, my head buried in his neck. It was the perfect moment. "Can I ask you something?" Emmett asked as we walked off the dance floor. I nodded. "Do you think it is better that I told you rather than not?" "Yes," I said, "Our relationship wouldn't be real. It would have had something majorly hidden from it." "Good, I'm glad you feel that way. I completely agree." He smiled at me and we continued walking. Over Emmett's shoulder, I saw Simone and Toby arguing from a far. _Uh-oh, _I thought. She looked like she was pleading and he didn't want anything to do with her. I smiled. _Good for Toby, _I thought. It looks like either she gave up or he told her off because she left and Toby just looked after her, and then walked away. Emmett tapped my shoulder, pulling me out of my observations. "Hey, do you want to get out of here?" He hesitated, smiled then said, "My mom isn't home." How does he always know what I want? "Oh, really?" I asked with a slight wink. I nodded a "Let's go" and we rode off to his house.

When we arrived at his house, he carried me upstairs. It was slightly cliché, but I wasn't complaining. As soon as we made it upstairs, it started like the other night, but went much farther. One word to describe this night: Perfection.

**AN: **Okay! There's chapter 2. I know it's fluffy, but hey. I'll make drama later, if I feel like it. I promise I'll write the next chapter as soon as I can. Finals are coming up so I might wait until after or when I'm bored of studying, which is often. Anyway, there will be more chapters, I promise. Oh by the way, I don't distinguish between sign and speaking. It's still dialogue. K thanks bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Hello! Sorry for such a long wait. I pinky promise that I will update more often. Summer break has started so I'll have a lot of free time. The next chapter should be up by next week-ish. I jumped ahead some and I might do that a lot. So, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3:

_Emmett's POV_

The way the wind feels on my skin and the power I have underneath me is only a few of the things I love about having a motorcycle. Racing down the twisting roads feels like I'm flying. I love it. I'm on the 10 minute drive to the Kennish's to pick Bay up for school, thinking about the summer and life in general.

It is a few months in to the new school year. Bay, Daphne, and I are seniors and Toby went away to college. Bay and Daphne's birthday is coming up soon. I don't know what to get them because last year's presents were pretty special. I'll think of something. I need to get something extra special for Bay though. Our one year anniversary is just around her birthday, so we decided a long time ago just to celebrate it on her birthday. Damn, one year. We have been through so much I feel like this should be a big celebration.

A lot happened over the summer. For one, Wilke and Daphne broke up. It was a little while after they reunited at Toby's graduation party. Bay and I were sitting in her studio talking when Daphne knocked on the door. Bay got up to answer it. They talked for a second, and then I saw Bay give her a hug. Confused, I walked over and saw that Daphne was crying. Bay led her into the studio and we all talked. Wilke broke up with her for another girl he met at this fancy boarding school. Honestly, I feel bad for Daphne, but I knew he was an asshole from the start.

The Kennishes, Vasquezes, and my mom and I went on a nice vacation to the Florida Keys for 2 weeks. We rented a huge beach house on the beach. It was fantastic. Bay and my mom get along great now. It was perfection. Now I'm just waiting for something to happen to screw the happy perfection up. It always happens. Daphne got over Wilke after about a month of sulking over him. In fact, she met a guy at the beach. They were inseparable. That is, until we had to leave. They still keep in touch, however. I think he's coming for a visit soon.

One of the most memorable things from the vacation was the last day. Bay and I took a walk at sunset on the beach, just the two of us. Our feet were just a little bit into the water. She turned to me and said, "I wish you could hear the waves, it's so calming." She suddenly got and idea, I could tell because her face lit up. She took my arm and said, "It's like this." She rubbed my arm. She it got harder as it went up and softened on the way down. It really made me imagine what sound is. It was amazing. "That's amazing. I get it." I said to her, "Thank you so much" and I leaned down to kiss her on the lips. Still kissing her I lifted her up like I was going to carry her, but instead, I threw her into the ocean. She was shocked for a moment, but then just knocked me over into the water. We splashed around for a while, ignoring the mix of looks we received. When we got back to the beach house, we were soaked and laughing our heads off.

That was pretty much the summer. I hung out with Bay and Daphne a lot. They seem to be really good friends now, which is great. I can be with them both at the same time without one of them wanting to kill the other.

The first few months of school have gone by pretty normally. _Knock on wood, _I thought. Bay finally got some of her art into an art show. It wasn't Patrick that discovered her; it was someone else that she met. The show is coming up soon.

Alright, back to figuring out what to get Bay for "Birthdaversary". I was thinking jewelry or something special like that. However, I need to be creative like last year. I seriously have no idea. I'll just ask my mom.

Anyway, back to reality. As I said, I'm on my way to Bay's to pick her up for school. Of course, she still has her car, but she likes riding with me. I'm not complaining. I pull up to the huge, familiar house and my gorgeous girlfriend is waiting outside for me. I smile at her as a pull up and she returns the smile. I give her a good morning kiss. "Hello, my love." I said. "Hey" she said with a smile. "Happy actual anniversary" I said to her, pulling her close with my arm around her waist. I can't believe it. It's October 19th already. (**AN: **I think that's right-ish). "And to you too" She replied, "I can't believe it's been a year" "I can't either, but then again I feel like it was meant to be." She laughed, "Well, look at you being all cliché and cute."

"Very funny" I said, with an eye roll of course. She laughed again and kissed my forehead. She is so cute. She got on my motorcycle and we rode off to her school with her arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

When we arrived at her school we both got off. I pulled Bay as close as possible and kissed her softly. She returned with a little more force, with her hands cupping my face. We pulled apart and she wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tight. I did similar, with my hands rubbing the small of her back. "See you after school?" She asked. I nodded, waved, and shot her the "I love you" sign. She returned the sign with a cheeky grin and walked away. How did I get so lucky?

_*Flashback*_

_The morning summer sun was shining through the window; Bay was still asleep on my chest, our naked bodies still intertwined. The memories from the amazing night came rushing back to me. Our first time. _

_I felt her stir. Alright, stay calm, act natural. It was great (which it was, by far). She looked up at me. "Good morning, gorgeous." I said. _

_She smiled (good sign) and said, "Morning," and nuzzled her nose into my neck. _

"_I have to get home before my parents call the police. Can I borrow some clothes?" _

"_Help yourself" I said, gesturing towards my dresser. She got a Carlton t-shirt and some sweats. I threw on some pants as well. She smirked and sat on my lap, wrapped her delicate arms around me, and kissed me deeply. _

"_Come over later?" She asked when we released, with a wide grin. _

_I returned a similar grin and said, "Of course" _

"_I love you"_

"_And I love you"_

_She walked out, looking back at me when she went through the door_

I smiled at the memory as I pulled into Carlton parking lot. My happy mood continued through lunch and Daphne noticed my glowing attitude.

"What's up with you?" She asked with a suspicious look on her face.

"What? I can't be happy?"

"Not this happy. You're practically beaming rays of sunshine."

"It's just for once in my life everything is going right. I don't know how long it's going to last, but I'm enjoying it at the moment. Also, Bay and I celebrate our one year anniversary today."

"Oh right! She was so excited about that. What are you going to do for her?"

"We're exchanging gifts on her birthday. It's this deal we made out. Tonight, I'm taking her on a tour of all of the places that are special to us. Like, first kiss, first date, and so on and so forth."

"That's cute. I'm happy to see you so happy. Don't let this go."

"Thanks and I know. I'm never going to be that stupid again. Oh hey, when is Nate coming up?"

"He should be coming late today or tomorrow." She said with the widest smile on her face.

"Are you excited?"

"Yes, very. I haven't seen him in person since the end of summer when I went down to visit."

"Is he signing?"

"Yes he is! When we video chat I can mostly understand him. It's great."

"Good, I'm happy you're so happy."

"You too" She said with a friendly grin. Everything seems too perfect. I'm seriously waiting for one thing to happen to set it off. Pessimistic, I know, but it is reality.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Hey! So I'm making Bay, Emmett, and Daphne seniors because they went to prom. Sorry for any confusion. I had them as juniors on the last chapter, but then I changed it. It should be fixed. Anyhoo, what did I tell you? I updated faster than the last one! I honestly would have updated last night, but I was busy screaming Drake songs at the top of my lungs at his concert and now I can't hear or speak. Totally worth it.

Anyway, Thanks for the positive reviews! Continue reviewing, I love feedback (: Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4:

_Bay's POV_

This school day couldn't have gone by any slower. Being a senior, I just want to get out of here. I'm really excited for tonight, though. Emmett said he has a surprise for me for our anniversary. He's not giving my present tonight, he said, that will be on my birthday. I have no idea what he has planned tonight. I know it's going to be good, it's Emmett. I am giving him his present tonight. It's not much, but I made him a painting with a bunch of pictures of us together on it. I think it turned out pretty well. I hope he likes it.

Finally the last bell rang and I ran outside to meet Emmett. When I saw him, I jumped into his arms. He spun me around once and set me down, only to pull me in for a quick, gentle, but full of love, kiss.

"You ready?" He asked referring to the surprise he has in store for me.

"Sure, where are we going?"

"You'll find out. Now turn around."

"Okay, whatever you say." I turned around only to have a blind fold on my eyes again. I smiled at the memory of when I first had this on. He slowly led me to his bike and helped me on. It's scary being on a motorcycle when you can't see. I clung to Emmett like my life depended on it. When we finally stopped, he took off my blind fold. To my confusion, we were at my house, on my driveway near the guest house.

Emmett laughed at my confused expression. He explained, "This is where I first saw you. You were this exotic, gorgeous girl leaning against your brother's car. I had no idea who you were, but I wanted to know."

The next stop we went to Buckner, where we had our first kiss.

We went to the park, where it was out first "date".

We went to the billboard.

We went to the Carlton parking lot.

We went to his bedroom… (Wink)

We went to all of the places that were important to us. Each of them had a story, a laugh to share.

When we were finished, I turned to him and said, "That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you so much." He smiled and answered, "You're welcome" and leaned over to kiss me sweetly on the temple.

"Alright, back to my house. I have your present in my garage."

"You got me a present?" He asked, a little bit surprised.

"Well, more like made you a present." I said with a wink. He laughed and handed me my helmet, my new one, and we headed off to my house. When we arrived, I led him to my studio with my hands over his eyes. I let go to reveal the painting I made him. He smiled widely when he saw it. "I love it. Thanks so much." "You are very welcome" I said and he leaned down to place his lips on mine. We became lost in the kiss and it slowly evolved into me sitting on his lap on the chair. My fingers ran through his hair and explored down his neck, shoulders, chest, all the way down to the hem of his shirt. They explored back up to his hair while his lips traveled down my neck to my shoulders and back up to my lips. He pulled away and kissed my nose. I buried my face into his neck and we just stayed like that for a while, sitting in silence.

* * *

_Daphne's POV_

I loved this feeling of being in love. The overwhelming feeling of happiness and bliss. When in this state of mind, you feel as if nothing can bring you down, you're on top of the world. All you want to do is be with this person and hold them close. I can't wish for anything better. This is what I feel about Nate. I never had this kind of love with Wilke. I thought I did, but I guess I was wrong. He is coming for a visit today and I can't wait to see him. It's been so long. That's a downside to long-distance relationships. Sure you can video chat, but you don't get to be with them, or be in their arms. It sucks, but you pull through. Nate is amazing. He's learning sign for me, he texts me constantly. My phone buzzed (how ironic). I smiled when I saw it was him.

_Be there soon. Can't wait to see my gorgeous girl (:_

_Yay! I can't wait to see you too. I've missed you._

_I've missed you too. I have a surprise for you when I get there._

_Ooh, a surprise? What is it?_

_I can't tell you! Hints why it's called a surprise._

_Oh come on, not even a hint? ;)_

_Ok fine. It's something I have to tell you. That's all you get._

_I hope it's something GOOD you have to tell me. _

_It is. Well, I hope you think it is. _

_Okay, can't wait. _

_You don't have to wait much longer ;)_

I read that last text then suddenly someone was covering my eyes. I turned immediately around and it was him.

"Nate!" I exclaimed then jumped into his arms. He spun me around and kissed me for a long time.

"Hey there. It's good to see you too." He signed to me.

"Your signing has gotten so good! Oh! What's your news?"

"Alright fine I'll tell you. " He took a deep breath and said, "I'm transferring here for college at the end of the semester."

"REALLY!"

"Yes, glad you're excited!"

"Are you kidding? I'm beyond excited. I get to see you all the time!"

"That was my plan. Whenever we're apart I miss you so much. I hate the feeling. So, I'm moving here."

"This is so great" and I hugged him tight. Just then, Bay and Emmett came out of her studio. Emmett's hair was a little disheveled. I smiled and thought to myself, _looks like they were having some fun._"Hey guys!" Emmett waved in greeting; his arm was around Bay's waist.

"Hey!" Bay said, "We, I mean I, heard some talking outside and I was right! Nate has arrived."

Emmett replied, "Of course you were right, you tend to do that" with a wink at Bay. She smiled and playfully elbowed him.

"Should we tell them?" I asked Nate. He nodded.

"Should you tell us what?" Bay asked curiously.

"Nate's transferring here for college at the end of the semester."

"That's great! I'm so happy for you guys" Emmett replied.

Bay said, "That's so cute. Congratulations!" She came over to hug me while Emmett shook Nate's hand.

"Oh, I forgot! How's your anniversary going?" I asked Bay and Emmett.

Bay replied, "Really well. He took me to all of the places that were important to us and then we came back here and I gave him his present: a painting with a bunch of pictures of us together."

"Good. I'm glad it's going so well."

"Us too. We still can't believe we made it a year." Emmett replied.

Bay laughed, "Yeah, it wasn't easy, but being without Emmett isn't necessarily a fun thing."

"No it's not. It's a hard thing to do." Emmett replied sarcastically.

"Ha ha, very funny" Bay said with an eye roll, but then proceeded to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'm guessing one year anniversary?" Nate asked.

They both nodded and smiled. "Well, I better get on my way" Emmett said. "Happy anniversary, sweetheart" he said to Bay and swept her up in a hug and set her down to kiss her sweetly.

I watched with a smile, hoping that one day Nate and I would have a one year anniversary and be that happy. I swear with everything that went on between them, they are the happiest couple I think I've ever seen. That is serious true love. Nate and I went into the guest house to tell my mom the good news. She was so happy that I was so happy. That's only one of the great traits that my mom has.

My phone buzzed. It was Emmett.

_Don't tell Bay, but I got her a promise ring for our anniversary/her birthday. _

I gasped and sent my reply. _You did? What does it look like?_

_Well her birth stone is in the middle of 2 small diamonds on a silver band._

_Sounds pretty! She's going to love it._

_I hope so._

* * *

_Bay's POV_

I woke up with the light shining in my eyes. My mom poked her head through the door. "Are you awake?" she asked. "I am now." I said back. "Good! Happy birthday sweetie! I brought you some breakfast in bed."

"Thanks, mom" I said. It was my favorite pancakes, as usual. Not that I was complaining.

Of course, after I was finished, I got up and got ready for school. Thank God it was a Friday. I went downstairs to find Daphne there. Nate was there as well. "Happy Birthday!" We said simultaneously, and then laughed. "Here" she said and handed me a present. "Thanks so much! Here, let me go get yours" and I ran upstairs to go get it. I got her a cute little bracelet and necklace combo that I found at this cute little boutique. When I returned downstairs I handed her the gift. I opened mine. It was a gift certificate to my favorite art store. Again at the same time we said, "Wow, thanks!" I went over to hug her. After Toby and my dad came down to wish us happy birthday, Emmett showed up. "I just wanted to come in and say Happy Birthday to my two favorite girls" He said with a smile. First, he went over and hugged Daphne and then came over to hug me. He whispered in my ear, "I'll give you a proper happy birthday later" and gave me a wink. I couldn't stop smiling after that. He always is able to make me feel special.

We all headed on our normal morning routines. When Emmett and I arrived at school, he said, "Here's your proper 'Happy Birthday'" and then closed the space between us, took the sides of my face in his hands, and his lips crashed onto mine. He released my lips and said, "There would be much more if we weren't in a school parking lot." I couldn't help but start laughing. "I'll see you after school. Are you going home after you drop me off or are you staying until the party?"

"I'm going home. You and Daphne's presents are there."

I nodded, "Okay, bye. I love you"

"I love you and Happy Birthday."

I smiled and walked towards my class. I looked over my shoulder and waved to him as he drove away on his motorcycle. I am so lucky. Most people that have been in this situation wouldn't be able to say this, but I can. Honestly, yes, I was hurt and I felt betrayed, but I know he felt worse than I did. That's why I took him back. He's not perfect, but who is? He loves me more than life itself and I feel the exact same way.

* * *

_Emmett's POV_

After I dropped Bay off at her house, I immediately went home to get ready for the party. I wanted to get there early to give Bay her present privately before the actual party started. I'm a little nervous. I really hope she likes the ring. She's the only girl I want and she needs to know this. As for Daphne, I made her a scrapbook with a bunch of pictures in it of us or anything that means something to us. There are some really funny pictures in there.

My mom and I drove separately to the party because I went early. My mom got Bay a present too. It's a dress that she found at this little store on Main Street. I arrived at the Kennish mansion and Bay was outside on the patio setting up. She waved with a half confused, half happy to see me, look. She excused herself from her family and came over to greet me. "Hey! You're early, what's up?"  
"I wanted to give you your present privately before the party. Let me go drop this off then we can go somewhere, okay?" I asked. She nodded her head in agreement and waited as I handed my present for Daphne to Kathryn. I headed back over to Bay and we went to her backyard. We sat down on a little stone bench and I pulled the ring out of my pocket.

* * *

_Bay's POV_

When Emmett pulled the ring out of his pocket I nearly cried. He opened the box and in sat a gorgeous ring with my birthstone and two small diamonds on either side. It had a silver band.

"It's a promise ring" He said to me. "It's not only a promise that I'll stay with you, it's a promise that I'll love you and I will always be faithful to you no matter what."  
At this point I was crying. He slid the ring onto my finger and I kissed him long and hard, to say thank you. We pulled apart and he wiped a tear from my face.

"I love it. Thank you so much."

"Glad you do. I just wanted to show how much you mean to me."

"I think you succeeded" I said with a laugh. He smiled a cheeky grin and kissed the side of my forehead.

We walked back to the patio hand in hand and more people had arrived.

"Hey! Where did you guys go?" My mom asked.

"Emmett gave me my present early" I said and I showed her my hand.

"Wow! That is so pretty! Wait, I hope it's not an engagement ring."

Emmett and I both laughed. I answered, "No, it's not don't worry. It's a promise ring."

"That is so sweet. I'm really happy for you guys"

I saw Daphne give a wink to Emmett which made me think that she already knew. Fine by me because I already know what Nate is giving her. It's a really pretty charm bracelet with charms of things important to them. It was really thoughtful.

The party went by smoothly. I got a beautiful dress from Melody, a bracelet from Regina, and a necklace and tickets to my favorite band from my parents. It was such a good birthday.

When it ended, a strangely familiar truck pulled into the driveway. A tall, broad figure with black hair stepped out of the car. _It can't be..._ I thought to myself. However, sure enough he walked over here. "Ty?"

* * *

**AN:** Yay cliffhangers! I'll get started on the next chapter very soon. I hate waiting for the next thing to happen after cliffhangers so I won't make you suffer. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
